


Switched at Birth

by babywinchester4



Series: Switchers [1]
Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester4/pseuds/babywinchester4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the weird chapter title</p></blockquote>





	1. The Labor

 

**"Help my wife is in labour!" The man called out as he entered the hospital his wife leaning all of her weight on him but he didn't mind. She was sweating as she found it hard to get through the pain she was experiencing but he did allow a nurse to help her sit down on a wheelchair so they could get her further into the hospital where they could assess her and make sure that her and the baby was fine. The man followed holding onto her hand the whole way until they made it to a room when he let go helping her up and onto the bed .**

  
**"How long have you been experiencing pains like these?" Miranda questioned as she put a strap around her bump so they could check over the baby.**

  
**"For a couple of hours but they have only just got this intense." She explained taking her husband's hand again for comfort. This was their first child and they didn't want any complications to happen, it had taken them long enough to conceive their child.**

  
**"I'll go fetch a midwife, she'll know more than me. I won't be long." She explains as she rushed off. The man leaned down pressing his lips against his wife's hand shushing her when she sobbed out in pain again squeezing her hand.**

  
**"You're doing great Dianna, our little boy or girl will be with us soon." He reassured in her ear, she settled down just a little bit but the pain was still intense.**

  
**"What if something is wrong Patrick, I can't go through this pain for us not to get a baby at the end." She feared but he shushed her again kissing her head just telling her that everything will be okay in the end and if the baby were to die it's what god decided to happen. It would be hard for them to come to the reality if they don't leave this hospital with a son or daughter. Neither of them wanted to know what they were having, they liked the idea of the surprise when the time came. They didn't mind what they got as long as he or she is healthy. They've had enough problems to worry about what the gender will be, they will love them the same.**  
  
**Denise was laid on the bed holding onto her husband's hand relaxing a bit when she felt the pain go away for a short bit of time but at least it would give her some time to relax before the next contraction comes along. Paul rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb not liking her in pain but they both knew it would be worth it in the end.**  
**"I'm exhausted Paul." Denise mumbled, he sighed grabbing a cloth dabbing it against her sweaty forehead. She had been in labour for over a day.**  
**"You can do this Denise, you've done it before and look at Kevin. He's perfect so let's create another perfect son or daughter." Denise smiled at the sound of her son's name, she missed him and wished he could be with them but she wouldn't want him to see this.**  
**"I wasn't in labour with Kevin for this long though." Denise didn't have much energy to argue, she still needed to push but she honestly didn't know whether she would be able to. She wanted to feel everything of this labour and birth and would hate it if she ended up having to go into surgery but now she was starting to feel as if it was for the best.**  
**"You want some ice chips? They might wake you up a bit." Paul suggested Denise not saying anything but she does nod her head. "Don't have a baby without me."**  
**"I think your son or daughter can wait just a couple of minutes for us." Denise smiled as her husband rushed off to find some ice chips for his wife. He would do absolutely anything for his wife and children, that included Kevin and the baby which could make his or her appearance any minute now. He hoped soon, Denise was in a lot of pain and exhausted.**  
**"I'm bac..." He dropped the ice chips on the floor when he looked up seeing his wife's lifeless body on the bed nurses over her trying to figure out what has happened.**  
**"Sorry sir but she's lost too much blood, we'll have to take her to theatre."**

**"Everything was going great though, what suddenly happened?" Paul questioned as he rushed down the hall trying to keep up with the bed which held his wife, he could now see the bloodstains on the sheets now and more was soaking the bed. The quicker the baby was out the better and they all knew that, they stopped outside a room the nurse stopping him from continuing.**  
**"I don't know sir but you can't be back here, I'm sorry." She gave him a sympathetic look as she entered the room. Paul sighed slumping down on the chairs near the room cracking a small smile when Kevin toddled over with his father in law.**  
**"They will be okay." He reassure patting his back as he lifted Kevin up on his knee.**

**Dianna sighed of relief when she felt the pressure leave her legs, she fell back on the bed only squeezing her husband's hand tighter when they didn't hear a cry fill the room. Patrick watched as the baby was swaddled up in blankets and carried over to the station where they could access what was wrong with the child.**  
**"I-I told you something was wrong." Dianna stammered as she sobbed into her husband's chest, all she wanted was to hear her baby cry, that was the most important thing to hear in a birth. It meant that the baby was okay but at the moment they didn't know whether theirs was. They both smiled when a loud cry filled the room.**  
**"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his or hers neck which is why he or she isn't crying." The nurse explained as another one pumped carefully on the babies' chest to pump air into the lungs. Within moments a loud cry filled the room a smile creeping along his or hers parent's face. They were given a quick glance before the baby was taken away to have a proper check over.**

**Denise woke up a couple of hours later, she had given birth and been given some extra blood just to help her body get along and she took the blood well enough for them to bring her out of the antistatic. Paul squeezed her hand gently letting her know that he was here and that she didn't need to worry about being along but the one person she wanted here with them was their baby. She wanted to know whether he or she was okay and whether they made it through the birth.**  
**"She's okay Denise, just like her mother." He reassured a small smile covering her lips.**  
**"She? It's a girl?" Denise mumbled looking around the room seeing if her daughter was close by worried when she wasn't. She wouldn't be happy until she's held her daughter in arms, she'll know then she is in the best place.**  
**"She's with the midwifes but should be back at any second now then we can finally meet her." He reassured again kissing the side of her head.**  
**"You haven't seen her?" Denise questioned Paul shaking his head.**  
**"I thought we'd meet her together." Denise smiles laying her head down on the pillow, she didn't feel very good but she wouldn't stop the surgery stopping her from meeting her daughter even if she didn't give birth how she wanted to. She couldn't wait to raise her daughter with her husband, dress her up in dresses and do her hair when she is older. Be able to take her to ballet if he wanted to and help her out with boys when she is older. She couldn't wait to see Kevin with her, for him to be the best big brother he could be. She knew he was already excited.**  
**"Here she is." They hear moments later seeing a midwife holding a bundle of blankets, she wondered over to them laying the baby very carefully in her mother's arms.**  
**"Is she okay?" Denise inquired as she looked down at her daughter admiring all of her features as the newborn slept after being fed and winded.**  
**"She is fine, have we got a name for her?" Miranda inquired the two new parents looking at each other nodding their head gently before Denise answered her.**  
**"Demetria Devonne Jonas." She answered then looking back down at her daughter.**


	2. How The Switch Was Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird chapter title

****

**Dianna leant into the back of the car smiling when she saw her baby boy sleeping in his car seat. She carefully lifted the boy out of the car seat holding him against her chest allowing her husband to lock the car. They had only spent a couple of days in the hospital with the problems their baby came out with they wanted to make sure he was okay before they took him home. But he was perfectly healthy and now had a name. Joseph Adam. They couldn't wait to raise Joseph up into the young man they hoped him to be. To show him what it's like to live on the planet and to teach him the wrongs and rights of life. He was going to be so spoilt.**  
**"Is he still sleeping?" Patrick questioned unable to see his son as he was covered up in blankets held close to his mother's chest for comfort.**  
**"Fast asleep." Dianna answered as Patrick picked up the baby bag, they then made their way up the path Patrick unlocking the door. They both wondered upstairs into their bedroom where Joseph would be sleeping with them until he was a little older. Dianna laid him down in the bassinet covering his tiny body up with blankets.**  
**"Sleep well son," Patrick spoke leaning down kissing his head before standing up straight. "I'll go put the kettle on." Patrick left the room leaving Dianna alone with their son. She smiled as he flexed his hands and feet out into a stretch as he slept.**  
**"Sleep well my little man." She kissed his head too before switching on the baby monitor. She left one on the nightstand near the bassinette but took the other one with her downstairs.**  
  
**With the problems that occurred with Denise and the baby having to be born my emergency c-section Denise had to stay in the hospital with her daughter for a couple more days just to make sure she had recovered well from the operation and little Demi was doing well. Denise and Paul just couldn't get enough of her. She was their little girl and just couldn't wait to take her home but them too it was time to take her home. Denise laid Demi down in the bassinette bringing the blankets over her body, Demi was awake but she was content staring up at her parents.**  
**"You are so beautiful!" Denise cooed into the bassinette kissing her head but Demi didn't respond, she just continued to stare up now at the mobile that was hanging from the top of the bassinet. Paul knocked it so the butterflies moved but they both knew she was too young to respond to much. They were excited for when she grew up, they knew Kevin would be the best big brother to his little sister. He was so excited when they told him a baby would be joining them.**  
**"What's that on her neck?" Paul questioned Denise looking closer, she became confused. She lifted the young girl up in her arms again at an angle so they could see her neck but she was still comfortable and safe. They could see a faint line going all the way across her neck, it looked as if they had abused her or something but they knew that was the case.**  
**"Must be a birth mark or something." Denise decided laying her back down bringing the pink blanket back over her.**  
**"Let's let her sleep." Paul suggested the two parents giving their daughter a kiss before they left the room making sure to have the baby monitor in their hands.**  
  
**What neither parents didn't know was they had the wrong baby. Denise had given birth to a baby boy and Dianna to a girl but the hospital got mixed up. The ring around Demi's neck wasn't a birth mark, it was when she was born and the cord was wrapped around her neck just like Dianna's baby. Two year old Kevin wasn't a big brother to a little sister, he was a big brother to a little brother called Joseph.**  
  
**Neither families would know until they fell absolutely in love with their child. Neither families would find out until sixteen or seventeen years in the future when Joe and Demi crossed paths for the first time. Their lives would change forever.** **  
**


	3. 16 Years Later

**Sixteen years had flown by too quickly for both families and soon enough baby Joseph and baby Demetria were sixteen years old. A lot had happened in that time, Denise had welcomed two more boys to the family but as for Dianna their situation was completely different. Joe was an old child, Dianna had a divorce from Patrick when Joe was just two years old. He didn't see his father anymore, it was just him and his mother. Dianna wasn't very well which forced Joe to work every day after school and weekends just so they can pay rent and buy food. Demi however life for her was a little different. Paul and Denise were still together and had never struggled to give their three sons and only daughter what they wanted, ballet classes, soccer classes or even just the latest phone. Demi loved both her parents though and not just because she was given what she wants most of the time, her brothers were another story. Joe sighed as he got off his bike keeping it secure in the garage before entering the house which lead him to the kitchen. It was dark outside and he still had his homework to do and cook dinner for his mother.**  
 **"Joseph is that you?" Dianna questioned as she slowly entered the kitchen seeing Joe already peeling a potato so he could make some mashed.**  
 **"Yeah it's me mom, sit back down and I'll be through in a minute. Have you taken your medication yet?" Joe questioned Dianna nodding her head.**  
 **"Thanks Joe, for everything." Dianna spoke Joe cracking a small smile.**  
 **"It's fine mom, you look tired go sit back down." Joe demanded softly allowing his mother to give him a kiss on the cheek before she made her way back into the living room. Joe sighed beginning to chop the potato up. He loved his mother so much but it was so hard having to go to school all day then having to work and cook his mother some dinner. He just wished his mother was healthier, she could work and look after him rather than the other way round. He would do anything for her though, even if it meant getting tired every single day. He never got a day off.**  
  
**Joe sat down on the couch next to his mother after handing her a plate and a drink, he sat down with his own dinner grabbing his school bag so he could make a start on his homework and get it done as soon as possible, he had done some at the restaurant when many customers weren't there. He just worked as a waiter, it paid just enough for rent and food. He always kept his tips not for himself but to put in a jar so they could save up if they needed something for the house or even a treat every so often. Dianna did feel so bad for what he had to do for her.**  
 **"How was school?" Dianna questioned.**  
 **"It was okay, I got a F on my English test." Joe breathed.**  
 **"We can't carry on like this Joe, school is so important and your grades aren't very good because your either here looking after me or working." Dianna stressed slightly.**  
 **"What else can we do mom, we have no family who can come over. It's just me and you now, I'll be fine I promise." Joe replied Dianna sighing, Joe knew that his mom didn't agree.**  
 **"I'll find a way to make this better for us Joe, I promise." Dianna mumbled.**  
 **"Don't worry about it, just get better." Joe demanded.**  
  
**It was close to midnight once Joe finally got into bed, he had been up since half five in the morning and would have to get up at the same time so he can help his mom get up before heading off to school. He always struggled to sleep even after praying that everything would change for him and his mother. This is not the life either of them deserved.**  
 **"I wish you were around." Joe sighed looking over at a picture of his father, it was when he was just a newborn baby at the hospital in his father's arms. Dianna had no idea where Patrick had gone but she knew Joe's life would be much better if she did. He didn't deserve the childhood he had and didn't deserve it carrying on throughout his teenage life.**


	4. The House Keeper

**Denise and Paul rushed up the stairs Paul lifting Demi up off Nick who stayed on the floor his face flinched and his arms up trying to protect himself from his older sister. Demi shrieked out of frustration before entering her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She quite often wondered why she couldn't just have one sister. Nick was the biggest problem but she knew that was probably due with his age more than anything. She slumped down on her bed taking in a deep breath before beginning to revise again trying her best to forget what Nick had just done. She could hear her parents talking to him, laying down to him outside her room. It wasn't long afterwards that she heard a knock on her bedroom door.**  
**"Come in." Demi sighed putting her pen down seeing that it was her father.**  
**"Nick is here to apologise." Paul stated.**  
**"I don't want to see or speak to him at all again tonight." Demi stated Paul sighing when Nick just walked away hearing what his sister had said. Paul wondered further into the room sitting on the edge of her bed where he wasn't able to ruin the layout she had of her books. He was proud of his daughter, she seemed to be the only one who wants to achieve something in life and not thinking that her parents are going to have her back for the rest of her life. She wants to make something of her live and thinking that her parents are there to give her a hand if she needs it.**  
**"We'll sort something out, you won't be phoneless for long." Paul assured her Demi smiling.**  
**"I know, I just wish he would be more considerate of the rest of us." Demi answered.**  
**"It's just the way he is, he loves you really." Paul took her hands kissing her head.**  
**"Why couldn't you have had just one more girl." Demi joked Paul laughing.**  
**"Trust me you were the easiest to raise, I'll leave you to carry on with your homework." Paul stated kissing her head again before leaving the room closing the door behind him. Demi sighed again picking her pen up beginning to read her book.**  
  
**Joe entered the garage leaning his bike up against the wall, he sat his helmet on the seat before making his way into the kitchen smiling slightly when he saw pots and pans already on the stove bubbling away. He couldn't help but have a quick nosey to see what was being cooked but he didn't recognise any of it. They normally lived off potatoes that they grew in the garden themselves or rather Joe. Dianna wasn't able to get down on her knees anymore.**  
**"You must be Joe." he heard a voice looking towards the door seeing a youngish woman, she made her way over shaking his hand.**  
**"Um yeah." Joe stated.**  
**"Joe this is Joan, she is here to help us out a little bit," Dianna stated as she entered the room with her walking stick. Joe nodded his head. "You okay sweetie?"**  
**"Yeah, just tired." Joe admitted.**  
**"You've done a lot for your mother over the years, I'm here now so you can be the teenager you deserve to be. Just don't go out to too many parties." She joked Joe laughing.**  
**"Thanks, I'll go make as start on homework." Joe stated grabbing his bag making his way into the living room. Maybe he could actually get an early night tonight.**  
**"He's a good boy." Dianna stated as Joan helped her sit down at the table.**  
**"It's remarkable what he does at the age of sixteen." Joan noted carrying on cooking for the three of them, they had become sort of friend over the day they had spent together. Dianna knew she needed to do something for the two of them so signed onto a charity who took their case and sent someone over straight away.**  
**"His grades are suffering for it though, I want him to be successful." Dianna replied.**  
**"It's all going to change now, don't worry." Joan assured her Dianna smiling hoping that it was. Joe could finally be the boy he deserved to be.**


	5. Living A Dream

"Nick be grateful for you have, we don't have enough money to buy you the new I phone." Denise lectured setting a plate down in front of her second eldest son but third child.

Nick huffed picking his fork up beginning to eat his dinner. He would continue to argue until he got what he wanted because of how he had been raised. All Denise's children were like it but she knew it was because her and their father had spoilt them throughout the years.

"Demi always gets what she wants, I bet it's cause she's the only girl!" Nick argues Demi shaking her head kicking him from under the table.

"We brought you that phone not long ago Nick, you'll have to learn and save up your own money to get the new phone if that's what you really want." Paul warned. "I haven't had a new phone since my last upgrade."

Demi boasted sticking her tongue out at her younger brother. Denise sighed shaking her head gently. She often wondered what she did wrong, she thought she was a good mother and she knew Paul was a good father to then. They were just so ungrateful at times and she couldn't help but blame herself, for giving them everything they wanted when they were growing up. She just wanted them to be happy.

"Demi may be my baby girl but she doesn't get treated anymore than any of you boys, Frankie is the youngest but we don't treat him anymore." Denise stated.

"Take back the X-Box you gave him then and give it to me and Kevin." Nick mumbled but the parents just chose to ignore him.

Demi was laid on her bed later on that night revising for her exams that were coming up soon. She would be going into senior year next year and couldn't wait to just leave school. She was sure teaching was what she wanted to do but kindergarten teaching. She has always loved little kids and knew one day she wanted to be a mother but at the moment she just needed to knuckle down and get the results she was predicted which were high already. Demi was soon interrupted by her younger but not youngest brother storming in snatching her phone from her hands as she texted her best friend. She shot up following him out the door seeing him holding in over the banister.

"Nick give me my phone back!" Demi demanded but Nick shook his head.

"No! Maybe if I drop your phone we'll both get new ones!" Nick exclaims.

"Nick stop being ungrateful and give me my phone back, you were the last one to get a phone. It's not our fault you broke it already!" Demi exclaimed but Nick made no effort to move from where he was.

"Mom, dad! Nick's being ignorant!"

"Nick what are you doing?!" Paul demanded to know as he stared up at him from the bottom of the stairs his wife soon joining him.

"I want a new phone! If you don't give me one then Demi's phone gets dropped!" Nick demanded Demi sighing leaning against the doorframe of her room. "Nick if you drop that phone then not only do you not get a new phone you will be paying for Demi's new phone and she can have your perfectly fine phone until you do so." Paul demanded.

"I will do no such thing!" Nick shouted.

"You will young man if you don't stop now and give Demi her phone back, she's the one who's studying and doing her homework like you should be doing." Denise urged but they all watched as Nick dropped the phone it landing on the floor right near Denise and Paul's feet shattering into large pieces. It couldn't be saved. "Right young man get down here now!" Paul demanded harshly.

"Not before I kill him!" Demi screeched leaping on Nick.


	6. Making Changes

**Denise and Paul rushed up the stairs Paul lifting Demi up off Nick who stayed on the floor his face flinched and his arms up trying to protect himself from his older sister. Demi shrieked out of frustration before entering her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She quite often wondered why she couldn't just have one sister. Nick was the biggest problem but she knew that was probably due with his age more than anything. She slumped down on her bed taking in a deep breath before beginning to revise again trying her best to forget what Nick had just done. She could hear her parents talking to him, laying down to him outside her room. It wasn't long afterwards that she heard a knock on her bedroom door.**   
**"Come in." Demi sighed putting her pen down seeing that it was her father.**   
**"Nick is here to apologise." Paul stated.**   
**"I don't want to see or speak to him at all again tonight." Demi stated Paul sighing when Nick just walked away hearing what his sister had said. Paul wondered further into the room sitting on the edge of her bed where he wasn't able to ruin the layout she had of her books. He was proud of his daughter, she seemed to be the only one who wants to achieve something in life and not thinking that her parents are going to have her back for the rest of her life. She wants to make something of her live and thinking that her parents are there to give her a hand if she needs it.**   
**"We'll sort something out, you won't be phoneless for long." Paul assured her Demi smiling.**   
**"I know, I just wish he would be more considerate of the rest of us." Demi answered.**   
**"It's just the way he is, he loves you really." Paul took her hands kissing her head.**   
**"Why couldn't you have had just one more girl." Demi joked Paul laughing.**   
**"Trust me you were the easiest to raise, I'll leave you to carry on with your homework." Paul stated kissing her head again before leaving the room closing the door behind him. Demi sighed again picking her pen up beginning to read her book.**

**Joe entered the garage leaning his bike up against the wall, he sat his helmet on the seat before making his way into the kitchen smiling slightly when he saw pots and pans already on the stove bubbling away. He couldn't help but have a quick nosey to see what was being cooked but he didn't recognise any of it. They normally lived off potatoes that they grew in the garden themselves or rather Joe. Dianna wasn't able to get down on her knees anymore.**   
**"You must be Joe." he heard a voice looking towards the door seeing a youngish woman, she made her way over shaking his hand.**   
**"Um yeah." Joe stated.**   
**"Joe this is Joan, she is here to help us out a little bit," Dianna stated as she entered the room with her walking stick. Joe nodded his head. "You okay sweetie?"**   
**"Yeah, just tired." Joe admitted.**   
**"You've done a lot for your mother over the years, I'm here now so you can be the teenager you deserve to be. Just don't go out to too many parties." She joked Joe laughing.**   
**"Thanks, I'll go make as start on homework." Joe stated grabbing his bag making his way into the living room. Maybe he could actually get an early night tonight.**   
**"He's a good boy." Dianna stated as Joan helped her sit down at the table.**   
**"It's remarkable what he does at the age of sixteen." Joan noted carrying on cooking for the three of them, they had become sort of friend over the day they had spent together. Dianna knew she needed to do something for the two of them so signed onto a charity who took their case and sent someone over straight away.**   
**"His grades are suffering for it though, I want him to be successful." Dianna replied.**   
**"It's all going to change now, don't worry." Joan assured her Dianna smiling hoping that it was. Joe could finally be the boy he deserved to be.**


	7. No Blessings

**Joe had finished his English homework by the time dinner was plated up, he put his books down before making his way into the living room sitting down at the table with his mother and Joan. He looked down at his plate still not recognising what was there, he was always willing to try new food though so picked up his fork tasting a bit discovering he liked it.**   
**"It's stew and dumplings." Joan stated seeing his adventurous face.**   
**"Your father and I used to feed you these all the time when you were a baby, you loved them and stewed pears." Dianna stated this time a smile on her face as she looked back at her memory. When she was looking after Joe. He was a good baby like he was a good boy now. It wasn't until he was eleven that she started to get ill.**   
**"I think I could get used to having them again, they are yummy." Joe grinned the two of them laughing as they all took another bite.**   
**"So Joe what do you want to do when your older?" Joan inquired.**   
**"I wanted to be a doctor but I don't know if I have the brains to do that but I'm kinda of wanting to be a nurse. I haven't helped mom out all these years just because I've had to, I've enjoyed it as well knowing that she could barely get out of bed without my help." Joe expressed Dianna smiling, she didn't care what he wanted to be as long as he enjoyed it.**   
**"I'm sure you have the brains to be a doctor but if nursing is what you want to do then go for it, I get the same feeling when I'm helping out families like yours every day." She explained. Joe didn't care that people don't think nursing is a manly job or not, it was what he wanted to do and he would do it. It was his choice and nobody else's.**   
  
**After dinner Joe helped Joan wash up before he carried on with his homework. There was time to watch some TV on their small TV set before Joe headed off to bed. He knew that his mother was safe with Joan and that she would put her to bed when she was ready. Dianna didn't feel the need to go to bed early just so he son could get some sleep. She could get to know Joan who would be staying the night anyway and would both go to bed when they were ready.**   
**"Good night Joseph." Dianna kissed his cheek as he leaned down giving her a hug.**   
**"It's weird going to bed at this time, I don't know if I can get to sleep." He joked as he pulled back.**   
**"I'm sure your that tired you'll just drop off." Joan decided Joe smiling.**   
**"Thanks and goodnight." Joe made his way up the stairs slumping down on his bed after changing in some comfortable and warm pyjamas, they couldn't afford heating. Joe couldn't help but lay there and wonder what the future would be like for him and his mother. How long would Joan actually stay for before she couldn't stay no longer. Their lives would just go back to normal at that point.**   
  
**Joe woke up around three in the morning hearing his mother screaming his name. He got up and darted out of the room before heading into his mother's room surprised when he saw everything in her room gone besides the furniture, he wondered back into his room seeing the same situation before making his way back into his mother's room.**   
**"I-It was Joan, I caught her when she knocked something over, call the police." She whimpered Joe rushing to the phone calling the police telling them everything that his mother told him. He ran his fingers through his hair stood at the foot of the bed not believing that someone would do something like this. Especially when you could tell that they weren't well off.**   
**"Joe," Dianna whispered Joe looking over at his mother laid on the bed. "She's taken everything, nana's broach, your father's engagement ring to me. Everything." She mumbled beginning to cry. Joe wrapped his arms around his mother as she cried gently into her.**   
**"I'll find them one day mom, I promise." He whispered. They meant so much to her.**


	8. Considerate... Or Nah?

**The police soon arrived even with how late it was, if they could get together a statement and write what was missing they still might be able to find her and get their belongings back. Joe helped his mother sit down on the couch but it was hard to see just about everything gone, the walls were bare, she even took family photos. Everything was gone and they didn't even have the money to replace anything, they didn't know what to do.**  
**"So you woke up and she was in your room carrying something out, as soon as she knew that you had seen her she ran for it?" Dale, the officer inquired Dianna nodding her head.**  
**"Seems like my room was the last room that she moved anything out of, Joe has always been a heavy sleeper so he wouldn't have heard her. It took me a while for me to be able to wake him up from my room." Dianna explained.**  
**"Could you write down the charity you signed onto so we can check it out?" Dianna nodded her head taking the pen and paper from Joe once he had gotten up to grab it writing it down and handing it to him. "There is nothing else we can do now, insurance will be over this morning to see if they can calculate what has been taken and see what they can do about helping you replace it all."**  
**"Thank you, I'll show you out." Joe stated as they all got up besides Dianna, Joe showed the officers out before taking a seat back down next to his mother wrapping his arm around her.**  
**"This is all my fault, I should have checked out the charity a little more." Dianna sighed but Joe shook his head gently.**  
**"This is not your fault, you just wanted to get some help for the both of us. Neither of us predicted this," Joe assured her. "Let's go back to bed, I'll stay off school today so we can have a lay in and help you out tomorrow with the insurance people." Dianna sighed nodding her head allowing her son to help her back into bed. She laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want it to stay like this, Joe having to care for her all the time but they had no option. She thought with the charity everything would change for the better but it only changed for worse. She took her mom's broach that had been passed down for generations and her wedding rings her ex husband threw at her when he demanded a divorce and left both their lives. She could have sold them by now to get some extra cash but them being there meant more than having the cash. They were gone now and she didn't even have any cash for them.**  
  
**Demi woke up the next morning from her alarm clock buzzing in her ear, she hit the button to stop it before sitting up. She let herself wake up, that was when she released a box wrapped up at the end of the bed, she wrapped in opening it up to see what was inside screaming when she saw a phone there. She jumped out of bed rushing downstairs where her parents were having breakfast together, they had a smile on their face as they saw how excited their daughter was.**  
**"What's this for?" Demi questioned.**  
**"Your father picked it up last night before the stores closed." Denise stated.**  
**"I said you wouldn't be phoneless for long." They both laughed as she got a hug from both of them.**  
**"Thank you!" She exclaimed.**  
**"It's Nick you need to be thanking, we paid for it now but he'll be paying us back for it." Denise stated, Demi couldn't help but smirk knowing her younger brother was actually getting punished, it wasn't often her parents were too soft and just let their brothers off on what they had done. Demi was the only one who appreciated what her parents do for her.**  
**"Thank you!" Demi exclaimed one more time before sticking the phone on charge then making her way upstairs to have a shower. She didn't even know of Joe and Dianna who was her real mother living rough and just losing most of their belongings. Demi should be in Joe's place instead she's the one who doesn't need to worry about money.**


End file.
